


First Encounters

by DavidFalkayn



Series: That 70s Gate [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1, That '70s Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidFalkayn/pseuds/DavidFalkayn
Summary: Set in the same universe as That 70s Gate, this short story focusing on Jackie Burkhart and Jacob Carter shows their first meeting at a Veterans Day charity dinner hosted by Jackie's father in 1976.





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> _This story focuses mostly on Jackie and Jacob Carter with George Hammond playing a major secondary role. While I included pairings, this story isn't really about them. I only included them because those pairings were in effect at this time (1976). Fez also isn't in this story, but don't worry, we'll be seeing much more of our favorite foreign exchange student in future stories. While it might seem in my stories that I'm giving Hyde a hard time, the thing to remember is that he often was a jerk--but in Steven's defense, all of them were as often as not. While Hyde can be and often was a jerk, he's also capable of great kindness, generosity, and yes, heroism, as we'll see later on. So, it's not all going to be negative as far as Hyde is concerned--there's a lot of good in him otherwise Red and Kitty wouldn't have adopted him as they did. I'm also afraid I'm going to disappoint Zennies in that while there will be Jackie/Hyde focused vignette stories, Major Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde will not be getting together in the end. They've grown too far apart and there are too many broken bridges for those two to get back together again--and that's without even mentioning the uniform Jackie's wearing and that she has no intention of giving up._

_Point Place, 1976_

“But Daddy, I was hoping to go with Michael to the doll and figurine expo this weekend! I don’t want to go to some boring dinner honoring some boring guy.” Jackie Burkhart petulantly protested, doing everything up to and including stamping her foot to make her point.

“I’m sorry, Kitten…” Jack Burkhart replied in a soothing voice to his irate daughter in an effort to both explain the situation to her and pacify her, “…but the City Council, Veterans of Foreign Wars, American Legion, and Chamber of Commerce are all sponsoring this and, because I’m sitting on the City Council and Chamber of Commerce, they named me the Master of Ceremonies. It’s a big honor for our family for me to preside over a dinner like this honoring a war hero like Colonel Jacob Carter for the Veterans Day Charity Dinner. I promise…I’ll make it up to you Princess.”

Seeing an opportunity to extort something from her father, Jackie sniffed, “How?”

“Hmmm…how does a shopping spree at the mall sound?”

“I went shopping last week.” Jackie protested and then flashed her sweetest smile, “You know…I just got my learner’s permit…what if you gave me the Lincoln?”

Shaking his head, Jack replied, “You know I can’t do that, Kitten. Leaving out the fact that your permit doesn’t allow you to drive alone, I can’t sign the car over to you.” Sighing as he saw his daughter pouting in disappointment, Jack partly relented, “Like I said, I can’t sign the car over to you…but…I’ll have a quiet word with the Chief of Police—he owes me a favor or two—and ask him to tell his men to look the other way when they see you driving alone—provided you don’t get into an accident or get pulled over for something like reckless driving or speeding. As long as you stay in Point Place and keep to the speed limits, I think we can swing you driving the Lincoln.”

Realizing that this was the best deal that she was going to get, Jackie’s lips turned up in a smile as she wiped away the tears from her face and gave her father a hug. “Thanks, Daddy. Now, I’ll need to get a new outfit for myself and one for Michael for the dinner. Let’s see…a blue dress for me and a matching suit for my Michael…”

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“I just love a man in uniform.” Kitty leered suggestively as she adjusted the tie of her husband’s old Navy Chief Petty Officer’s uniform.

“Over twenty years since I retired and it still fits.” Red Forman said proudly as he grinned at his wife.

“I’ll say it does.” Kitty replied as she gave her husband a quick kiss. “Maybe we should rent a room at the hotel…”

“Why not?” Red laughed, “Laurie’s off at college and the boy can look after himself for one night. Let’s do it!”

“Red Forman!” Kitty beamed, “I didn’t know you could be so spontaneous. It’s gotta be the uniform!” Catching her breath as her husband grabbed her into his arms for a long lingering kiss, Kitty whispered as Red walked away, “Definitely the uniform. Gotta get him to wear it more often.”

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“I think I need to have my pants let out again.” Bob grumbled as he struggled with his old National Guard uniform. “The ol’ waistline keeps getting bigger.” He quipped, forcing a smile to his face as he sighed at the rapidly receding hairline that was forcing him to get a toupee sooner rather than later. The perm bought him some time, he thought ruefully as he ran his fingers through his new afro-hair style. But…time was running out—in more ways than one. His thoughts again turned somber as he gazed at his lovely wife, Midge, with whom he had been quarreling more and more in recent weeks.

“Why don’t you wear your new suit.” Midge suggested as she chose her earrings and other accessories for tonight’s soiree. “You look so handsome in it.”

“Red and the other veterans are wearing their uniforms.” Bob protested, “I’ve got to wear mine or I’ll stand out.”

“Your buttons pop in the middle of the big speech and you’ll really stand out.” Midge snapped back.

“Midge…” Bob growled, “I’m wearing my uniform and that’s it.”

“All right!” Midge huffed, “Take off your damned pants and I’ll give them a quick fix.”

“Thanks, Midge.” Bob then muttered under his breath, “Witch.”

“Ass!” Midge whispered as she took Bob’s uniform pants and pulled out her sewing kit.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

“So…” Eric Forman stammered as he glanced at the lovely red-head seated next to him on the sofa in the basement, the couple half-watching the _I Dream of Jeannie_ rerun currently playing as they gave each other quick stolen glances.

“So…” Donna repeated while also self-consciously giving her long-time neighbor and friend sidelong looks.

“So…” Eric took a deep breath and then decided to go for broke…well…maybe not for broke, but for half-broke, “Our parents are going to that dinner. I guess that means…”

“Yeah.” Donna nodded her head, finishing her friend’s thought, “I guess so.”

“I was thinking maybe we could…” Eric stuttered, “You know…sit together…”

Nodding her head as her lips turned up in a quick shy smile, Donna replied, “Yeah…sure…that’d be fun.”

“Okay, then!” Eric exclaimed as he let out a sigh of relief, “It’s a…” Stopping himself before uttering the fatal word, the young man quickly substituted, “It’s all set then.”

“Yep.” Donna answered back, her smile now reflecting both her amusement of and irritation with her next door neighbor’s timidity.

“What’s all set?” Steven remarked as he entered the basement and joined the couple, sitting down in the usual chair.

“Oh…Donna and I are going to sit at the same table for the Veterans Day dinner tomorrow night.” Eric proudly replied.

“Oh…” Steven’s lips turned up in an evil grin, “Can I sit with you guys?”

“Hyde…” Eric said in a pleading voice only to be cut off by the red-head seated next to him.

“Yeah, sure.” Donna interjected, “It’s not like me and Eric are on a date or anything like that.”

“Yeah.” A suddenly deflated Eric reluctantly agreed as his old boyhood friend looked on with a smug grin on his face.

“Cool.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Tell me again, George, why I’m here in this small town making a speech at a rubber chicken dinner where the only ones in attendance are going to be a bunch of politicians, businessmen, and old warhorses like us?” Colonel Jacob Carter grimaced as he adjusted his uniform tie.

Gesturing with a single nod of his head at Jacob’s young eight-year old daughter who at that moment had her nose buried in a _Sky and Telescope_ magazine and his son Mark, a couple of years younger than Samantha, who was also happily engaged with a book, Lieutenant Colonel George Hammond replied to his friend’s question, “Because there could be someone like Samantha or Mark there who might take something away from that speech. It’s a good speech, Jacob; and it needs to be heard.”

“I don’t know.” Jacob shook his head morosely. “The Air Force sends us to these rubber chicken dinners and dog and pony shows and what for? What good are we doing? We’re pilots, dammit! Not motivational speakers.”

“Gotta plant the seeds for the next generation, Jacob.” George replied with a chuckle. “Besides, this one’s for a good cause. It’s going into a fund being set up for the local veterans hospital by that lawyer who’s supposed to be some sort of local big shot. What’s his name?”

“Jack Burkhart.” Jacob answered back with a snort of derision. “Remember that meet and greet the Chamber of Commerce held for us yesterday? Had to shake that man’s hand…it was like shaking a eel’s hand—if an eel had hands, slick and slimy. Five will get you ten most of that money ends up in his slush fund.”

“Well…maybe this time it’ll be different.” George said as he continued to try to lift up the spirits of his increasingly depressed friend. “We’ve got to try at least. Like I said…” his eyes again focused on Samantha and Mark, “…if for no other reason, for them.”

“I guess, you’re right, old friend.” Jacob sighed, shaking his head, “I’m sorry…it’s just been a long day and I’ve shaken hands with one too many crooked politicians and shady businessmen.”

“Well…” George smirked, “I met one decent man—a retired Navy CPO. Maybe a bit quick-tempered—he threatened on at least three occasions to put his foot in the ass of at least three teenage boys, one of whom I think was his son, in the ten minutes we talked.”

“Yeah…I think I met that guy too.” Jacob laughed. “Tall…thin…balding with red hair…”

“That’s the man.” George nodded his head, “He also threatened his boy with, and I quote, turning his ass into a hat and making him wear it. Man’s got a thing for feet and asses—must be a Navy thing.”

Glancing at his watch, Colonel Carter remarked with a grin, “I guess we need to finish getting ready—it’s almost rubber chicken time. Turning to his children, he called out, “Sam? Mark? Go get dressed for dinner in an hour.”

“Yes, Sir.” A male voice answered back.

“Okay, Daddy.” A female voice responded.

“They’re good kids, Jacob.” George smiled as Samantha and Mark walked away.

“Thanks, George.” A female voice responded and then gave her husband a kiss, “I see you’ve done your job and cheered up my old man.”

“Anytime, Deb.” George laughed, “Now I better go see about my wife and kids and finish up getting ready myself. See ya’ll at the dinner.”

“Feeling better, Honey?” Deborah Carter asked as she leaned against her husband.

“Yeah.” Jacob replied, giving his wife a quick kiss, “Just had a touch of the blues is all.”

“Well…nothing like dry chicken and cold green beans to drive away the blues.” Deborah laughed as she gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek. “Now…get your ass in gear and get ready. You’re on in an hour.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Jacob laughed as his wife departed.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

“My how handsome you look in that tie, Steven!” Kitty beamed as she saw her son’s friend appearing at the door wearing a tie with striped shirt and jeans. “And is that a clean shirt!”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Hyde, unable to be rude to the woman who had more or less adopted him as a second son, replied in an uncharacteristically gentle and sincere voice.

“Yeah, you look so handsome, Hyde!” Eric snarked as he made his way down the stairs. “Edna must have been sober today.”

“Eric!” Kitty exclaimed in a chastising voice, “Be nice!”

“Get bent, Forman.” Steven growled and then immediately smiled at Kitty, “Thank you, Mrs. Forman.” His lips now curled up in an evil grin, Hyde teased, “So, where’s Donna?”

“She’s going over with her mother, father, and sister.” Eric replied as Red, wearing his Navy uniform, joined the gathering.

“All right you two…” He growled as he addressed the two boys, “Get in the car before I put my foot up each of your asses.”

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“So, Michael…how do I look?” Jackie, her hair done up for the occasion and wearing a dark blue dress, pirouetted before her boyfriend, also looking handsome in the dark blue sports coat, white shirt and tie, and slacks that she had bought for him for the occasion using her father’s credit card.

“Looking good!” Michael replied in an atrocious imitation of Freddie Prinz. “Almost as good as me.”

“Almost?” Jackie responded, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Realizing that he had stepped in a big pile of doggie doo-doo, Michael quickly backed off, “Did I say almost? I meant that I ALMOST look as good as you. No one looks better than you do, Jackie!”

Her anger vanishing quickly thanks to her boyfriend’s flattery, Jackie whimpered in pleasure, “Thank you, Michael. C’mon…Daddy said I could drive the Lincoln, but we have to be at that dinner on time.”

“Free food!” Kelso cheered, “I am so there!”

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_Veterans Day Charity Dinner—Point Place, 1976_

“Jeff? What are you doing here?” Lieutenant Colonel George Hammond smiled as he shook the hand of his old comrade. “And Master Sergeant Phipps! Damn glad to meet you both, but I never expected to run into either of you in this small town. Last I heard, you two were in Europe.”

“Hey, George.” Lieutenant Colonel Jeff Edwards replied, shaking the Air Force officer’s hand. “The Master Sergeant and I are retired now. Believe it or not, I’m the new Officer in Charge for the high school JROTC program here and the master sergeant is my senior NCO.”

Lowering his voice, George remarked, “In other words, you pissed someone off during your last op and they made you an offer you couldn’t refuse.”

Nodding his head once gravely, Jeff answered back in an equally subdued voice, “Good guess. Wish I could give you the details, but…”

“Need to know…say no more.” George interjected.

“Besides…” Jeff declared with a big grin, “We’d have shown up anyway once we found out that it was you and Jacob who were the guests of honor…”

Shaking his head, George modestly demurred, “It’s Jacob who’s getting the honors, I’m just along for the ride.”

“Well…” Jeff continued, “Regardless…you two pulled both our asses out of a sling at Da Nang. We owe you big time.”

“You two picked up Jacob when he was shot down…I’d say that makes us even.” George countered.

“Weren’t for you providing top cover and radioing in his position…” Jeff exclaimed, “There wouldn’t have been anyone to pick up. The area was swarming with Charlie.”

“We all had someone looking over our shoulders that day.” George solemnly declared. “I’m just glad we all came out of that place alive and in one peace.

“Amen, Sirs.” Master Sergeant Phipps agreed, echoing the feelings of both officers.

“So…” George asked, changing the subject, “What’s the story on this Burkhart guy? Will any of the money being raised tonight actually go towards the hospital?”

“We’ll do our best to keep an eye on him and make sure it does.” Jeff replied, shaking his head, “But the man’s as crooked as they come. He knows a million and one tricks and his wife’s not much better. First time we met; she came on to me. Forgetting the fact that she’s married, I’ve seen Saigon hookers who were probably cleaner…if you know what I mean.” Gesturing with a nod of his head towards a young raven-haired teenage girl in the company of an attractive teenage boy, the army lieutenant colonel stated, “That poor girl doesn’t stand a chance unless she can get away from those parents of hers and get some real guidance.”

“Who is she?” George inquired.

“She’s Burkhart’s daughter—Jackie.” Jeff announced, “She’s a diamond in the rough. From what I’ve seen around school, smart and tough enough, but she’s spoiled rotten—mommy and daddy’s little princess. Treats people like dirt—gets that from her parents. And the boy she’s with…” The lieutenant colonel shook his head, “Gives new meaning to the phrase dumb as a brick. That moron actually tied bottle rockets to his boots while he was wearing them and set them off!”

“Your pulling my leg!” George laughed, not believing anyone could be that stupid.

“Wish I were.” Jeff chuckled, “They had to rush him to the emergency room. Luckily, she…” he then gestured to where Kitty was sitting next to her husband, “…was the nurse on call that night.” Seeing his friend’s raised eyebrows, Jeff explained, “That’s Kitty Forman. I’ve met her once or twice. Good woman from what I’ve seen and heard. Her husband’s a pretty good guy too—a bit of a temper though.”

“Yeah…” George laughed, “I met him.” Then glancing down at his watch, he sighed, “Looks like they’re about to get this dog and pony show on the road.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Jeff replied, “Yeah, you’re right. We better get to our seats. Let’s meet up at the bar after the dinner. First round’s on me.”

“All right!” George laughed, “You’re on. I’ll tell Jacob.”

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Donna!” Eric smiled as he got up out of his seat and pulled out the chair next to him for his next-door neighbor and long-time friend.

“Thanks, Eric.” Donna smiled shyly as she sat down just as Hyde approached.

“What’s wrong, Forman.” Steven smirked as he took the chair on the other side of Donna.

“Nothing.” Eric responded in a flat voice as his friend’s smirk grew wider. 

“Hey, guys.”

“Kelso?” Eric exclaimed, his face reflecting his dismay at seeing his friend’s date, “Why are you sitting here instead of over there?” His eyes then drifted to where the Burkharts were sitting at the head table.

“Mr. Burkhart said that Jackie could sit there, but that there wasn’t enough room for me.” The good-natured idiot explained as the guest of honor arrived with his wife and children and took their seats at the head table with the Burkharts.

“Must be Colonel Carter’s kids.” Donna noted as she eyed the blonde girl and her brother.

“Yeah.” Eric nodded his head in affirmation. “I met them before my dad threatened to put his foot in my ass. I think the girl’s name’s Samantha and she’s got to be some sort of genius.” Eric chuckled as he recalled his encounter with the young girl. “Eight years old and she’s already reading _Sky and Telescope_ and when I asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up, she told me she wanted to be an astronaut.”

“Future nerd.” Kelso remarked dismissively only to receive punches on the shoulder from Donna.

“Shut up, Kelso!” Donna growled and then, turning to Eric, raised an eyebrow, “And you…do you think it’s funny too?”

For once correctly reading the warning signals coming from the redhead seated next to him, Eric meekly responded, “No…I don’t think it’s funny at all.”

“Good.” Donna nodded her head once in triumph, “Because I think it’s great that she wants to become an astronaut and that her parents support her like they do.”

“Well I think it’s stupid!” Jackie huffed. “She should want to be something important—like a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader. That’s something worth going for!”

Overhearing bits and pieces of the conversation as she took her seat with her foster parents near where Jackie and the others sat, Jenny steeled herself as the other teenagers, including her former best friend who had turned away from her, steadfastly ignored her. Remaining stoic, Jenny cried inwardly every time she noticed the tiny group laughing at some joke being told by one or the other. _Just a little longer…I can make it through this…don’t let them or anyone else see that I’m hurting_.

After dinner, Jack Burkhart took the podium to announce the guest of honor. Then, Jacob Carter took his place at the podium and began his speech—a short, yet passionate speech about teamwork and friendship and never giving up, ending with his introducing his friend, Lieutenant Colonel George Hammond and George’s family, and then Lieutenant Colonel Edwards and Master Sergeant Phipps.

Jacob then concluded his speech, “That day when I was shot down, I was reminded once again about the importance of teamwork and friendship. George was the perfect wingman. He stuck by me even though the VC was filling the air with flak and missiles. He stayed and provided cover for me and the rescue team who picked me up. The Army rescue team fought their way to me overcoming all sorts of obstacles and everything the VC could throw at them. We stood by and with each other…that’s what wingmen, teammates, and friends do.”

As the speaker said those words, Jackie, remembering how she had just recently turned her back on her old friend, felt a moment of shame as she saw Jenny’s disappointed glare aimed at her. Quickly turning her head away from her old friend, the young teenager faked a laugh as she edged closer to Michael, seeking strength in his nearness even as she felt Jenny’s stare bore through her.

“Jackie?” Michael stiffened momentarily, “I’m trying to eat!”

Her face reddening with shame, Jackie quickly got to her feet. “I’ll be back…I’ve got to go.” She said as she made her excuses.

“What was that all about?” Kelso inquired as he grabbed a chicken leg.

“Who cares.” Hyde responded.

“That’s odd…” Donna whispered to Eric, “Jackie always asks someone to go with her when she wants to go to the bathroom to talk.”

“Maybe she wants to be alone.” Eric replied with a shrug of his shoulders, “If we’re lucky, she won’t come back.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

“I’m glad that’s over with.” Jacob sighed as he took his seat back at the head table while Jack once again took his place at the podium.

“I thought you did a good job.” George replied with a smile and pat on the back.

“You did great, honey.” Deborah chimed in.

“Thanks.” Jacob smiled as he got up. “I think I’m going to go stretch my legs outside for a bit.”

“Want company?” Deborah asked.

“No. I’m just going to smoke my pipe. You stay and spend some time with George and Peggy.” Jacob urged, “I’ll be okay.”

“Well…” Deborah hesitated, “If you insist.”

“I promise…I’m okay.” Jacob grinned, “I just want some air.” Glancing at the man speaking he quipped, “I mean fresh air—I’ve had about enough hot air from politicians for now.”

Stepping outside on to the hotel balcony, Jacob stuffed tobacco into his pipe, but as he was about to light it, he heard the sound of muffled sobs. Looking about, he found a young dark-haired teenage girl quietly sobbing. Walking slowly towards her, he called out gently, “Miss? Is everything all right?”

“Huh?” Looking up, Jackie at once recognized the Air Force colonel who was the guest of honor. Quickly making an effort at recovering, the young teenager dried her eyes and put on as brave a face as possible, “Yeah…of course it is.” She smiled broadly. “I just stepped out to get some air.”

“Same here.” Jacob, while inwardly respecting the effort on the part of the young woman to put up a brave front, wasn’t fooled for an instant. Taking out his pipe, he asked, “Do you mind?”

“No.” Jackie shook her head, “Go ahead. My dad smokes cigars…I’m used to the smell.”

“My wife isn’t.” Jacob chuckled. “She makes me go outside whenever I want to pollute my lungs.”

Chuckling briefly, Jackie replied with just a touch of bitterness in her voice, “I’m not sure my mother even notices.”

“Want to talk about it?” Jacob gently prompted only to be politely rebuffed.

“No…it’s all right. I’m okay…really.”]

“Okay.” Jacob nodded his head, understanding that the strange girl would talk in her own good time if she chose to do so.

“Ummm…” After several minutes of quiet, Jackie cautiously ventured, “I uh…I’d like to ask you something.”

“Sure.” Jacob smiled as he took a puff from his pipe, “Anything.”

“That story you told about being shot down and your friend staying with you even though they were shooting at him with guns and missiles and all…was that the truth?”

“Yeah.” Jacob nodded his head. “I had to leave out some names because of security reasons, but George stuck with me all the way through. He’s the reason I’m here now talking to you.”

“I guess you’d think someone who turned away from their friend must be pretty lousy.” Jackie sobbed.

“Not necessarily.” Jacob, sensing the reason for the girl’s distress, carefully responded.

“I have this friend…” Jackie said, “Well…she had a friend who had something embarrassing happen to her during a competition she and the rest of her team were in. The…captain…of the team and the others on the team all blamed my friend’s friend for their losing the…game. My friend…she joined the others and walked away from her friend. I guess you could say that she left her…what do you call it…her…”

“Wingman.” Jacob replied helpfully and then gently inquired, “What would have happened if your…friend…had stayed with her friend?”

“The other girls would have turned on her too and I…uh…she…my friend that is…is very popular. She’s a cheerleader and dates the cutest guy in the school. If I…uh…SHE…had stayed with her friend, she’d have lost all that. She’s have gotten kicked off the team, her boyfriend would have left her, and she’s be as unpopular as my friend’s…friend.”

Taking another puff of his pipe, Jacob again carefully responded, “That’s a lot to lose.”

“It is!” Jackie, relieved that the older man understood the seriousness of her problem, responded. “So…” She asked, her relief now fading back into despair, “What should I…uh…my friend…do…to deal with it?”

“Well…” Jacob responded as he made a production of tamping down the tobacco in his pipe and then relighting it, “What your friend has to understand is that she made a mistake, but that it’s not the end of the world. Do you think your friend could make up with her friend?”

“No.” Jackie responded somberly with a shake of her head, “If she tries…the other girls will…”

“I get the picture.” Jacob gently interrupted. “Sometimes we hurt someone, but we can’t make it up at least not right away. Maybe some time later, after the person who got hurt has a chance to heal, your friend and her friend could work things out.”

“So…” Jackie, growing more despondent, pleaded, “What should I tell my…friend?”

Giving the dark-haired teenager a gentle smile, Jacob responded, “From what you’ve been telling me, I get the impression that your friend learned a valuable lesson from what happened…”

“Yes, Sir.” Jackie answered back with a sigh, “She did.”

“Then that’s the most important thing.” Jacob replied, “She’ll know better next time—right?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jackie responded, “She will.”

“Then…” Jacob smiled warmly at the young lady, “I’d say she’s learned the most valuable lesson. Tell your…friend…that she’ll be okay and that like all us other human beings, she made a mistake, but the important thing is that she learned from it. If your friend remembers that…” His smile grew broader, “I’d say she’s bound for big things one day.”

Her lips turning up in a tentative smile, Jackie answered back with a heartfelt, “Thank you! You’ve made me…ummm…my friend…very happy.”

“Good.” Jacob smiled back, “Well…I better get back to my wife and kids. You tell your…friend…to take care of herself.”

“I will.” Jackie smiled, “And again…thank you!”

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Returning in much better spirits than when she had left, Jackie gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, “Miss me, Michael?”

“Ummm…yeah!” Kelso quickly responded as he made room for Jackie at the table.

“You seem in a better mood, Jackie.” Donna commented.

“Yeah…what happened? You eat someone’s soul?” Eric quipped as Hyde chuckled.

“I was just wondering…” Jackie idly remarked, “…about what it must feel like to be flying up in the air like those men do. They must feel so free up there…”

“Thinking about joining the Air Force or something?” Hyde joked.

“Because if you are…” Eric piled on, “I’ll be happy to drive you to the recruiter and drop you off.”

“No!” Jackie vehemently denied, “I’m going to be a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader…or a model…or both. I was just thinking that it must be nice to be up there in the clouds. You know…I saw a cloud that looked like a unicorn once.”

“I saw one that looked like Farrah Fawcett!” Kelso exclaimed, earning himself another punch from his girlfriend, “Ouch, Jackie! What was that for?”

“Being a dope, Michael!” Jackie responded and then, catching the eye of Colonel Carter who was at that moment talking to his young daughter, the young teenager gave the older man a smile as the colonel returned her smile with one of his own.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“You’re right about the Burkhart kid, Jeff.” Jacob declared as he, George, and the two army men sat at the bar after the dinner had ended. “She’s got her rough edges, but there’s potential there—but she’s got a lot of growing up to do first.”

“That’ll come with time.” George remarked as Jeff nodded his head in agreement as he pointed towards Red and Kitty at the other end of the bar.

“Maybe.” Jacob replied as he turned to his old wingman and joked, “George…you might want to keep an eye on that girl. We don’t want the Army snatching her away from us.”

“I don’t think either one of us have to worry about losing her to the other---at least not at the present.” Jeff shook his head, “Right now, all she’s interested in is herself.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Jeff.” Jacob chided good-naturedly as he bought the army man a drink, waving goodnight to his wife and young son and daughter as they made their way back to their room. “There’s always hope for the future.”


End file.
